Preston
Preston is Carl Denham's assistant, and he manages to survive all the dangers of Skull Island. He makes it back to New York. He almost fell to his death above the insect pit during the log scene, but grabbed a hanging vine while the log was falling, holding on there until Captain Englehorn and Bruce Baxter rescued the survivors. Preston appears also in the scene when Kong escapes from his chains, it is unknown what happened to Preston. Biography Preston was Carl Denham's young assistant, he was described as " a mess up kid who failed law school" feeling sorry about him, Denham took him in. Preston was sitting outside after In The Game In the video game version, Preston appears on a separate boat from Carl. The waves carry him and the other crew members away, not to be seen for quite some time. He reappears also in Necropolis chapter with Lumpy, Jimmy and Baxter but strangely Jimmy is not on the boat. Preston's voice can be heard on the second boat, Lumpy tells them to row trying to rescue Carl, Hayes, Ann and Jack but the current is strong forcing the boat get away unable to save the group. He reappears later on the V-Rex chapter, on a crossing Bridge. He seemed to have found one more sailor that was not on the second boat. Jimmy, Preston and his crew became under attack by a V-Rex destroying the bridge and eating the fourth unnamed sailor leaving Preston retreating alone and it is unknown where he went afterwards. When they rescue Jimmy, he tells them how they're all dead, mentioning Preston as well, meaning Preston died. However, this is impossible as Preston can be seen again one of two boats when Kong has been gassed down. Behind the Scenes *Preston was portrayed by Colin Hanks in the Peter Jackson's 2005 version of King Kong and voiced by the same actor in the video game. *Preston in the Demo version seems to be very different. He wore different clothes, carrying bag, moustache, no glasses and a pistol. However, that Preston sailor was removed in the final Version and only appears in the The Venture chapter when you look at Englehorn, you can see the demo version running to the seaplane along with another sailor. In the final version he weared different clothes, with glasses, and carried no bag, but not seen carrying a pistol on V-Rex chapter but does fire a pistol at the V-rex (causing a possible developing fault). *In a deleted scene on the extended edition DVD, it's revealed Denham took him in because he failed law school and Denham felt sorry for him. Appearances *''King Kong (2005 film)'' (first appearance) *''Peter Jackson's King Kong: The Official Game of the Movie'' Game Levels Appearances *The Venture *Necropolis *V-rex Gallery Preston.png|Preston as he is seen in-game version. Preston2.png|Preston model face close-up. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Characters in Peter Jackson's King Kong The Official Game of the Movie Category:Venture Passengers Category:New Yorkers Category:Sailors Category:Heroes Category:King Kong 2005 Characters